Room For Another
by RandomJaz
Summary: From eyes peering in, one's marriage may look well. But, who's to truly say what closed doors hold? Certainly not Anya. Klaus/Iris Klaus/Anya/Iris. Mature content.


She was jubilant, the young farmer. The young brunette who's braided hair lay so angelically along her scalp and down her slender back. The lass with cheeks rosied from the sun which shone down upon her as she pulled a head of fresh cabbage from the earth. Where the winds blew to the East mountain hills, Cabbages grew the best.

Red and shapely lips shimmered wetly with a drink of water Anya had taken prior to her harvest, the cupid's bow catching the Spring light like morning dew left along the blooming petals of a tulip as she plucked the crop. That beautiful woman, she brushed dirt off the crop and inspected it before graciously holding it out to me with a smile. A near infectious smile. Might I add. My own lips nearly curled in mere reflex. As if by smiling they could, in some way, be beautifully joined with hers. How a man could dream.

"This one looks perfect. I'm sure it will be delicious if your wife cooked with it."

Graciously accepting the young woman's generosity, I took the leafy vegtable from her. She produced such beautiful crops. It was both tragedy and indulgence to devour them. She worked so hard to produce them, such delicious crops. Hours upon hours slaving away in the fields she spent with sweat gathering over her body as she often stood bent over, small and pert bosom showing through the loose fabric of her various blouses and sundresses. A sight I'd been guilty of frequently seeing whilst carefully hidden along the trees and shrubbery surrounding the fields she toiled at often.

Her small hands brushed mine as she handed over a piece of her fertile labors, the material of her work gloves thick to protect her hands from the soil. As well as my greedy touch, not that she knew what danger they posed. Such small hands she had, near unbelievable they worked the land so laboriously. A gentle touch to her fertility...and a fertility that was undeniably alluring to be touched. Gently? Well, I couldn't say. Not with promise.

"Thank you kindly, Anya. Iris will certainly put this to great use."

"It would go great in her Borscht soup."

"That it would, wouldn't it? She'll be delighted you've saved her a trip to the market for fresh cabbage."

Her eyes were so joyful, bright and shiny like the shell of hazelnut. I could see my reflection in those eyes. Doeful and innocent, naïve with her youth. Anya was a sweet little thing always giving to others what she grew from her land. I never failed to notice, however, how particularly attentive she was to what she gifted me. Cabbage was my favorite crop and although her harvests were good, they weren't quite plentiful enough to excuse her generosity. But, she always insisted on sharing. No matter the occasion.

"Now, are you sure you can spare this?" I asked, knowing well enough the young woman's oncoming response. "You mustn't squander your harvest for the likes of me, Anya. You've given so much already."

"Klaus, you're too polite." She laughed. "Take it, I insist. Please? It'd make me happy. "

All year she'd been so sweet, generously coming to visit Iris and I along with her various giftings. We'd had her over for dinner countless times. My wife, she adored the sweet little woman. Adored her to pieces, just as I did. It was such a sight to behold, my lovely wife seated amongst my table with the young woman.

Neither of us could keep our eyes off of her.

The lust plagued myself especially. I wanted nothing more than to indulge the lass. But all I'd gotten my hands on were the succulent crops she so often offered me. What I would do to break past that. The yearning... near immeasurable.

"Perhaps you'd care to join us for dinner this evening?" I offered as Anya resumed pulling savory cabbage from the soil, carrying on with her harvest. "We could all partake in the lovely meal to come of this. Food to come of this cabbage would be delicious. Join us for it."

"Oh, Klaus. That's so nice..."

Her face lit up with the invitation but she did her best to contain herself. Bashful and withheld, she thought better of her response. She carefully adjusted the collar of her blouse, glancing away. To the soil she looked, apprehensive of my eyes. Anya often avoided my eyes, scared I'd see what the lass thought she had hidden.

Her infatuation.

"...But, I've bothered you both enough this week. I ate with you both just the other day. I couldn't intrude. You must want to spend time with your wife."

"An intrusion would not come of an invitation, Anya. You are more than welcome, I insist. Iris and I would be glad to have you. Join us for Dinner. I won't take 'no' for an answer, Anya."

There it was again, the joy building in her doleful brown eyes. Her cheeks dimpled and Anya accepted my invitation. For a moment she wore her infatuation clear as the Spring sky high above us, blushing under the guise of the beating afternoon sun. How it warmed my heart and fed my pride.

As I left her farm to return home, I could hardly contain myself to recount the interaction to Iris. But, as I would any other day, I walked through town with features calm and reserved just as expected from those whom had frequently seen me passing.

Xxxxx

"I don't recall sending you out for just a cabbage."

My wife's humor was horribly mischievous at times, including as I returned home with the freshly plucked cabbage. She looked over from the desk nestled in the corner of our bedchamber, a delicate blonde brow arched as wisp of a smile emerged along the small, thin lips of her mouth. Shades to the window drawn shut, Iris sat with one long, pale leg crossed over the other.

A sheer violet robe loosely tied around her body hardly offered any modesty, the hem falling just far enough to reach the tops of her thighs. Her panties were a marvelous black, so elegant and well suited to my wife. The material stretched across wide and shapely hips showing through the little number she wore. As well as the milky, voluptous swell of her bare breasts.

"Now, I wonder where that came from." She chortled, running a slender finger between the valley of her bosom. "Have you tickled a farmer's fancy, Dear?"

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?"

I came forward to kiss my wife chastely, her sing song chime for a laugh a melody against my lips. She took the cabbage from me and touched a tender green leaf, inspecting the crop with approval. It could have been a lesser quality and she still would have approved. Iris then gracefully stood up with cabbage in hand. Returning her stare to me she pursed her lips so teasingly, elegant lilac eyes alive with her mischief.

"Now, should I cook this? Or shall I serve her up for you?...oh, my apologies. Dear, I can't serve you what you haven't properly fetched me. "

"No sense teasing, I've invited her over for Dinner."

"Oh? Shall we be having dessert tonight?"

Iris's white teeth glistened from her parted lips, revealing themselves with her emerging grin. Pinching the lapel of my coat she played coy without care to my knowing amber eyes.

"Was it not you who sent me to get it? This 'dessert' you fancied?"

" I recall no such thing." She chided me with humor. "Klaus, Darling. You know I'm on a diet. I need to watch my figure."

"Last I've seen your figure needs no worry."

Iris put the cabbage down upon her desk and with a sultry stare she looked up at me, running her hands up to the trail of buttons leading to my collar. One was undone, another following suit with it. The buttons came undone, Iris's hands working through them like a slow, sizzling flame burning away at a wick.

"Is that a fact, Klaus?"

"Without the slightest doubt." I assured her. "A blind man I am not."

"Well, even a blind man could see the way that young lady fancies you."

My coat was opened and I removed it from my body, tossing it to drape over the chair my wife had been writing in prior. Before she could get her hands on the buttons of my white shirt, I pulled her in close, her plentiful bottom held firmly in my hand.

"My dear, are you jealous by chance?"

"Perhaps I am..." She pondered playfully. "I wouldn't mind her attention every so often, too."

"What is mine is yours, you very well know that."

Iris gave a melodic laugh, the sound dying off to a sultry, warm chuckle.

"You mean, what will be yours." She corrected me, kissing me lightly on the mouth. "Then ours."

Palms filled with Iris's plentiful bottom, I picked her up and laid my mouth upon hers more firmly. The tall woman's body melded in to mine as she spread her legs to hold me around the waist, arms up around my broad shoulders. Her robe fell down her porcelain shoulders, blonde hair cascading down her back as it revealed her bare skin to me.

Without hesitation I laid her along the bed, first discarding her robe to the floor where it belonged. My beautiful wife needed not a scrap upon her skin, not the finest silk or richest fabric. And the black silk panties she wore would join her robe as soon as I got my hands on them. There was no need for her to wear them. She was perfect as she was, naked in all her glory. Oh, how perfect she was in her entirety. If only my lust knew bounds.

"To think you dress finely for the eyes of others yet need no clothes here."

"If only the neighbors knew you kept me so indecent behind these walls."

"Behind my walls you need not wear a thing but my body upon yours."

Caressing up the length of her legs I reached for her underwear, pulling them down calves that could stop any man in their tracks had Iris been one to show them in public. Had she ever decided to... Well, I simply wouldn't have allowed it. The common man would not enjoy what was mine lest I gouge his eyes out with the very hands scorching my lovely wife's body.

Arms up above her head and elbows bent just so, Iris watched with legs parted as I disrobed myself from the confines of my clothing. With the quickness I was down upon her body, kissing between the slopes of her large, heavy breasts. Soft, indulgent warmth cradled my face.

Kisses were peppered down upon the pillowing surface, attention rightfully given to the faint marks along the curve of the heavy flesh where gravity had taken its toll upon her body. Light marks where the plush skin had stretched during her ripening years. Mere beauty marks.

With a slow touch I ventured down the path of her stomach where it lay slightly raised with soft flesh and skin having gone gently slack. The natural pouch of flesh rested low on her abdomen was at times a worry of hers, but it was merely a small mound on top of her well-kept figure. She was stunning to the eyes as well as the touch. Deliciously developed with age, like fine wine. Fine wine of ripened fruit. My delicacy.

"You're radiant." I appraised her throatily. "Why would you ever keep this from me?"

Her body set before me was more than I could handle under the front of a gentleman. My gorgeous wife was everything to me, her heart, soul and body. She knew well of my infatuation. As well as my ravenous sexual appetite. Because, hers matched mine without argument.

"I have no desire to keep anything from you." She drawled, peering up at me with eyes heavily lidded. "Not that I could if I tried. You hungry beast."

"No better than I am, you are."

Rosy peak of her budding nipple between my teeth I bit gently, groaning as my wife's thighs squeezed around me. Head gently tipped back her voice rose with a playful laugh, her moans following it. Wrapping her long legs around my body, she pulled me down to her and welcomed me closer between her parted thighs, fingers twining in my obsidian hair as she gently pushed to guide my head south.

Xxxxxx

"Anya! Come in, _Maus_!"

As I'd stood helping Iris set the table the front door rang. Our guest of honor entered, fresh as a daisy. A shower after her work had done her well, leaving her to smell like lovely soap. As well as the perfume I'd gifted her seasons prior. How I smirked with satisfaction deep within my conscious.

"Anya, why do you have a jacket? The weather out is lovely."

"The weather warned of rain sometime tonight. I don't want to risk getting caught in the rain later tonight."

"Nonsense, we wouldn't allow it."

Iris took the jacket Anya had folded up under her arm and hung it by the door. With a kiss to each cheek, Iris hugged Anya in close. From over Anya's shoulder I could see my wife's amusement at her own playfulness. She knew very well tonight would rain well in to the next day. Heavily at that.

Dinner wasn't ready yet, the pot having just been placed on the stove to simmer. Iris's special soup would take time. In the time being, Anya was made comfortable in the parlor, seated along the sofa with my wife with various cheeses and breads to pick at. Of course, wine was served, it was simply our way. From the sofa across from them I sat watching.

"Another glass?" Iris offered Anya as she finished her usual two pours of wine.

"Oh, no thank you. I have a limit..." Anya declined politely but with hesitation. "I wouldn't want to overdo it."

"But this wine is your favorite, isn't it? We insist you have more. Don't we Klaus?"

I nodded in confirmation, urging to Anya to proceed. Before she could argue, Iris had slyly refilled her glass. Anya chuckled sheepishly with an anxious edge.

"I really shouldn't... I walk home on my own and it's going to storm tonight-"

"Don't worry yourself with any of that, Anya. Klaus and I would never let you put yourself in danger. You'll be well watched under us, our word."

"Iris, really. I don't want to risk getting swept away with the booze."

"Our promise still stands. Now enjoy."

Placing her fingertips on Anya's glass gently, Iris pushed it towards the brunette who held it wearily. With a coaxing smile Iris had gotten her way...and proceeded to get her way all the way to the bottom of the bottle. By the time Dinner was ready and served, rain began tapping the windows gently as Anya sat at our table with a presence intoxicated.

Seated at the head of the table with a woman each side, I ate just as I would any other occasion. Except I'd never been so antsy for dessert in my life. Time ticked on as Iris raised violet eyes to meet my stare, a moment shared under the nose of unsuspecting Anya. The naïve, poor thing.

"More wine, Dear?"

"Of course."

New bottle opened and Anya had enough wits about her to decline, even while intoxicated. But, ever so sweetly Iris insisted she partake.

"Just one more glass." My wife pleaded. "You're our guest and how we love you, Anya."

"I have to walk home after this. It's raining already and it's going to get worse-"

"Hush now, _Maus._ We wouldn't let a thing happen to you. What heathens do you take us for?"

At that Anya's eyes widened. So panicked she became at Iris's teasing. She quickly began explaining herself but Iris giggled and took the young lass's chin between her fingers and pinched endearingly.

"I'm teasing, Anya. Oh, so sweet you are." Iris gushed. "I could eat her up. Couldn't you, Klaus?"

Anya's glassy eyes avoided mine, her cheeks flush with more than the alcohol Iris had so persistently served her all evening. Waiting for those brown eyes to flicker back to me, I chuckled lowly and said nothing else. Anya's stare had been more hopeful than she realized or even intended.

"Careful, Anya... we may keep you forever." Iris warned our guest. "Such a darling you are."

Glass filled one last time, Anya was adamant she not have any more. One last glass with dinner and she'd sober up to go home and leave us to our evening. Iris was all too pleased to adhere to her wishes, because before the plates were gathered up to the sink, Anya brought her glass to her lips. It was still brimming full and Iris carefully tipped the bottom, unsuspecting Anya so tipsy she hadn't a clue Iris had been the culprit. Anya blushed and sputtered as a splash of red wine came down upon her lap, skirt wet and stained.

"You poor thing." I consoled her as Iris's lips near curled and sabotaged the ruse. "I'll fetch some cloth and wipe this up."

"In the meantime, why don't we go clean you up, hm?" Iris followed my example, taking Anya's arm gently to pull her from the chair as I cleaned the tabletop of the crimson puddle spreading. "Klaus will clean the table and we'll throw your clothes in the wash."

Anya shook her head, painfully embarrassed. She tried excusing herself for the night, unknowing to the complete impossibility to such an occurrence that night.

"No, no, it's alright. I'll just go home." Anya tried telling us. "I'm a mess and it's getting dark out."

Iris stroked Anya's shimmering hair with reassurance, soothing the farmer's worry. As I wiped the tabletop my wife began coaxing Anya from her seat.

"We couldn't bare to send you home like this. Come along, _Maus._ Let'srun you a bath _."_


End file.
